


Bubbles

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Bromance, Bubble Bath, Cuddles, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Happy Paul McCartney, Innocence, John is a Good Friend, Little Paul, McLennon if you squint, Paul is like John's little brother, Paul is so small and innocent, Protective John Lennon, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: Paul is John's best friend, John will always be there for him, no matter what.In this, Paul has mental problems, yet John is there for him, seeing farther than just his child-like behaviour.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes. 
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this, I just wanted a fic where Paul was seen as a small innocent boy and John as his best friend in the whole world. 
> 
> Hope you like, leave a comment with your opinion and a kudo!

John had taken seriously the job of looking over his best friend's health. 

He had known Paul since they were little and he had made the promise of always help him and never hurt him. 

He was heading to Paul's house at the very moment. He reached the house and knocked on the door. 

Mike, Paul's younger brother, opened and warmly smiled up to John.   
They greeted each other and John entered the house, waiting for his friend to came downstairs. 

He was talking to Mike when suddenly two skinny arms slung around him and he smiled, holding close his friend and gently kissed the top of his head.   
"Hullo, Paul"  
"Hullo John" smiled the younger one.   
The two were staring in each other's eyes when suddenly the younger one spoken up. 

"Have you got any new CDs?" he asked and John nodded smiling. "Let's go upstairs" 

Mike nodded. "I'm going out for a while, will you two be okay on your own?" he asked.   
Paul giggled. "I'm seventeen and he's nineteen, plus Johnny is big and strong and will always protect me" he proudly said and John grinned. "Yeah, Mike, will be alright"

After the younger boy got out, the two were listening to the new Elvis Presley single up into Paul's room and even if John was having the time of his life, he was feeling pretty nostalgic and sad at looking at his younger friend. 

Sweet, weak, innocent Paul.   
Paul, who would never understood what people really saw in him.   
Pity. That's what most people felt towards Paul. 

But not John. 

Paul was John's best friend, and he was for real. 

Like right now, sitting on the carpeted floor with his back against the bed, singing along with Paul and let himself be hugged by his friend, laughing without a care in the world. 

Paul was very weak, with a very low muscular strength and was as naïve as a small child. He was what most people called slow or special, people liked to put it under this term. 

When John looked at Paul he just saw Paul, his best friend, his friend who he cared for like he was his little brother. 

Time had passed, the two had a great time and it was now nighttime. 

Mike knocked on Paul's bedroom door. 

"John?"   
"Yes?"  
"Can I talk with you outside?"   
"Sure"

The two boys made their way outside.   
"So, John, it seemed like you're the only one who can convince Paul to take a bath and get ready to bed, so, please, can you do the trick tonight?" asked Mike.   
John nodded and entered the room again, Paul looking up at him with child-like curiosity. 

"Time for the bath" cheered the older boy, dragging Paul up by one arm, not with enough strength to hurt him. 

Paul shrieked happily and pouted up at his friend. 

John laughed, ruffling his hair and picking him up, heading to the bathroom. 

He sat Paul down on the closed toilet seat and opened the tap, watching the tub quickly fill with warm water. 

"Can I have bubbles too?" asked innocently the younger boy and John, grinning, added the soap, passing his hand in the water to make the bubbles. 

Once the bath was ready he helped Paul got undressed and easily lower him in it, giggling as Paul started playing with the bubbles. 

His smile was wide as he started cleaning Paul's pale body with a soapy cloth, passing it everywhere on his friend's body. 

Paul was playing with some rubber ducks, giggling and telling a story he had made up to John, who was gladly listening. 

"Okay Paulie, time to came out and have a nap" he cheerfully said, taking his friend out and wrapping him in a big, fluffy towel. 

"Up!"   
"You want to picked up?" cooed the older boy, sitting the younger boy in his hip and making his way to the bedroom. 

"Stay here the night?" whispered Paul, his head on John's chest and his arms tightened around his shoulders. "Of course, sweety" 

He was met with Paul's pajama already laid on the bed, along with a nappy. 

"No!" shrieked Paul "I'm a big boy, I don't want a nappy!"   
John sighed. He didn't know why Mike had decided that his brother needed a nappy, but he knew Mike wanted just the best for his older brother. 

"C'mon, Paul, it's not a tragedy. A nappy is not bad, it's comfy" tried to persuade the older of the two. 

"I'm 17" protested the doe-eyed boy with a frown "No one wears a nappy at me age" "I know little one, but you're not like everyone else. You're special. Especially to me"  
He grinned as he was met by Paul's big eyes looking innocently at him. "Really?"   
"Really!"   
John poked the boy's nose, earning that contagious beautiful giggle that always warmed the boy's heart. 

"But still, I don't want a nappy!"   
John sighed once more. "Is there anything I can do or say to convince you to put it on?"   
Paul though about it. "Put one on too" he said. "What?" asked shocked the auburn haired boy. "You said it's comfy, so why don't you want to put one on?" asked the younger one. 

John sighed in defeat. He knew that it was the only way he can convinced him. 

The process of putting a nappy on himself was a bit of a difficult task but soon enough, both boys were clad in a thick, bulky diaper and were soon under the warm covers. 

John wasn't very comfortable, as the nappy was a bit tight on him, obviously bought for Paul's waist and legs' size, but the boy couldn't say it was a completely horrible sensation. It was actually quite calming and made him remember the times he was a just a toddler, when he was looked after and pampered by Mimi. 

"I love you, Johnny" whispered Paul, snuggling on John's chest.   
"I love you too, Paulie" smiled John, kissing Paul on the top of the head. 

If it was making Paul a bit more happy, John was disposed to do anything for him, even wear a nappy.


End file.
